Six Points of Divergence
by Digimage
Summary: Every choice, every meeting, every action becomes a fork in the road of time and space, a point of divergence. To try and hide these points to suit ones needs will eventually fail. In a different world Harry is at the heart of it all when such points set right what was wrong and he finds a forgotten family. OCs and Evil!Dumbles.
1. Prologue part 1

**So this is a Harry Potter AU that I've had floating around in my mind for a while now. There will be OCs as main characters, so this is a warning. **

**READ: This will not be a long fic, I designed it more to be a launching point for a lot of other storylines and crossovers involving the characters. I don't know if I'll ever write them all out but that doesn't mean I can't show you this at all, it will be able to stand alone.**

Six Points of Divergence

Prologue part 1

When they were young they had been taught that music was power. That music and magic were intertwined. Magic came in many forms; there was magic in words spoken or written, in blood, in rituals, and natural magic in the ground below and the heavens above. They moved with it to a beat only they knew. Not even their teacher, the one who had first shown them the power in music, knew the melody they had found and lived by.

Only they knew, only they knew the steps, only they knew the cords, only they knew the lyrics to this song. They moved freely but with measured steps, they had done this so many times before it honed the instinct that was already there. Music was everything magic was even in the fact it came in many forms; a dancer's moves, a singer's voice, a musician's instrument. It bound them in a way few could ever understand, only they knew and they would never, could never tell.

Music was power; music was everything in this moment. It was in their blood, their minds, their hearts, their magic, and especially their souls. Their bond with music was almost as strong as the one they had with the moon.

They had been blessed.

It was under the full moon they moved and it had been under the full moon that they had been bound together down to their very cores. From that day on they weren't just themselves anymore; each was a part of the other no matter how small that part was. It had changed them, made them whole in a way they had never known. It had become them when the symbols, a visible mark of their bond, had been engraved into their spines, into their very core. Their voices rang into the night hushing the natural song of the forest around them. They moved slower now, the song coming to its end, for now at least.

Something was wrong. The closer they got to the end the move the sense of wrong grew. They didn't falter once, they never did. It had been like this for years. It grated at them, like ice down their backs, so cold it burned. It drove them slowly mad; flashes in the corners of their eyes, sudden movements that faltered half fulfilled, murmurs at the edges of their hearing, a heavy quality to the air, smothering them.

Something was missing. They knew it, they were solid yet unbalanced. There were times when they were snappish for no reason. There were times when the ground felt uneven under their feet. There were times when they got no sleep, when they had no appetite. There were times when all they did was sleep, forgotten dreams plaguing them in their waking hours. The worst moments were when it felt like their magic was twisting and withering inside them wanting to do _something_, but what that was they didn't know. It had gotten worse as time wore on. But it had not always been like this, when they had lived not even streets from each other they had never had this problem. This problem had appeared when they had all moved away from each other. One healer had thought it was the separation but if anything it was worse when they were together, their feelings ran into each other, compounding the feeling of _wrong_ even more.

As their steps finally ended, their voices fading, the feeling hit them full force and the cause of it pulled at their hearts. Some_one_ was missing. As they looked at each other their minds shoved their number to the forefront. Five, there were five of them here but that was _wrong._ Some would think five was fine, a perfect pentagram, a perfect star, the symbols often used in magic. But no, five wasn't right, there should be _six_. They were uneven, a gap in the way they stood, a spot left empty. But their sixth was gone, vanished and for years they hadn't even known.

Their teachers had found last it year after a fit had knocked them unconscious for a week. It was a block on the last part of the bond; a powerful one that was so tied with compulsions and memory charms the teachers wouldn't let anyone touch it except a professional out of fear. But even that did nothing because they had no idea who was on the other side and what would happen to them if they forcibly broke the block. Everything was so entangled that trying to unravel it could cause a backlash of magic that could kill them. There was some good news at least. Their magic was already breaking the block but it was a slow process, the sense of wrong they felt was the bond being denied and the 'leakage' of their sixth through the cracks in the block. It was disjointed and there were never images or memories but other senses did get through like taste and smell along with feeling and half-thoughts.

When they had found out four of them had thrown a fit. Their teachers had panicked when they learned that the collapse was from the sixth bond almost breaking. Their sixth had almost died and they might not have known until it was too late. Only one of them had been silent, sitting too still with glazed eyes staring at nothing. Desperation barely concealed and magic tightly constrained. Even now they were the one who seemed most affected yet not. They seemed to bear the brunt of what slipped through the cracks but never showed any rage or worry. The other four knew they feared the block instead, what it did and what it meant. Even without knowing who their missing sixth was one thing was clear, whoever they were the bond this one had with them was stronger than either of their bonds with any of the other four. This was both a source of unknown joy and deep worry. If it was like this on their end what was it like on the other?

As all five moved back to the building beyond the trees where they would separate to go to their own schools when the air suddenly froze. They could hear the warning alarms blaze to life in the distance, tied to a monitoring charm that they had to always wear when they left without anyone else. They could feel their very beings screech something incomprehensible as the world darkened and noise muted.

Their sixth was slipping, being ripped away piece by piece. It was worse than the last time, so much worse. They weren't sure if it was because they were aware of it this time or that the threat against their missing part was worse. The only thing they were certain of was that they felt a surge of fierce defiance suddenly run through them. Whoever they were they could not have them, have _him_! They felt their magic rear up, the bonds stretch, something almost finally slip into place only to freeze at the very edge, as if waiting for a cue. For a moment they feared the worse, that they were too late but just as they heard the sound of voices coming through the woods toward them they felt it all take that final step, that final push and they fell to the ground unconscious as a deafening crack filled the air.


	2. Prologue part 2

Six Points of Divergence

Prologue part 2

Sirius was free, Buckbeak was alive, he had saved himself from having his soul sucked out and he had just gone back in time. It was a lot like their other adventures but still different. For one Hermione had been with him at the end instead of only himself, his Defense teacher hadn't wanted to try to kill or memory charm him and this was also the first time he didn't had to face Voldemort. All in all he thought it was a good night even if Wormtail had escaped. Now if only his pounding headache would go away then he'd be able to say this was the best end of the year life-or-death adventure he'd had.

But it didn't, he'd had it since he'd woken up in the hospital wing after the dementors had been chased away by Prongs. It had been bad but then the going back in time and saving Sirius had pushed it to the corner of his mind. Now that the adrenaline rush was over it was back with a vengeance. He'd never had allergies and it wasn't a migraine or from his scar, no it felt like the headache he would get sometimes when he woke up after _those _dreams.

They had started in his first year, after Christmas around the time he had found the Mirror of Erised. They never made any sense to him no matter how many times he had them. They were recurring but never about the same things twice. Sometimes he would wake up happier than ever after them and others he would wake up panicking, barely holding back screams. For the rest of the day he would feel jumpy or relaxed or just content. Normally he didn't mind them but sometimes he hated them. He hated how they made him feel alone or cold or like something was missing or when he didn't feel right in his skin.

He could remember everything from his dreams but they themselves were foggy and disjointed, only flickers of things; voices shouting, laughing, singing, people without faces-never more than six-, he would smell pine and rain, peppermint and old books, he would feel someone combing their fingers through his hair or a hand pulling him along to somewhere. He always felt like there was something he should know, something he couldn't remember. They would call to him and he wanted to answer but they never called him Harry, it was something else but that didn't make sense, he'd always been Harry.

At first he had thought he was going crazy or imagining it. He had thought it was all in his head to make himself happy but here at Hogwarts he had never been happier. It wasn't his family, the people he had seen in the mirror, or his friends not even his enemies. It never went beyond that and eventually it just became another part of his life. On those days when he dreamt; when he woke up in the middle of the night alone he would just sit in his bed staring at the moon until sunrise, when he felt cold he would go curl in front of the fire, when he felt like something was missing he would hum or softly sing to himself when no one else was around, when his skin felt wrong on his body he would fly and lose the world around him.

As they passed slowly into the castle and closer to the hospital wing to give themselves time so they wouldn't encounter their past selves his headache grew worse. He felt cold all over except his neck was burning and the heat was moving down into his back. He felt he should be panicking but he felt calm, almost like everything was right in the world. But it wasn't, not yet. He stumbled slightly to a stop in front of the last window just a few feet from the hospital wing's doors. Moonlight washed over him and he turned his head just slightly to see the full face of it staring down at him. He always liked the moon; he had never really had a chance to see it locked in his cupboard. He could faintly hear Hermione asking him something but he couldn't make out what. He felt his magic flare and the air constrict, he felt something give and he was lost in a rush of everything. He didn't see Dumbledore racing to him shouting for Madam Pomphery or Hermione's frantic face calling his name. He knew nothing as he hit the ground unconscious except he thought he heard something go crack.


	3. Rememberance

'Oh. _Oh_.' Harry sat in a swirl of color. He wasn't sure where he was but he didn't feel afraid. It felt a bit like he was in the middle of a room full of TVs. Images flickered by along with smells and sounds. Every image that went by he felt more and more sure of what was going on around him. These were memories; _his_ memories, ones that he had forgotten, ones that had been locked away from him. He'd feel sad about it later he knew but right now all he felt was happy because he had them back, his family back. He watched the images float by and remembered four brothers and one sister, his siblings in all but blood. He remembered their mentor, the only one he might have called father besides James Potter.

For three years he thought his time at the Dursley's had been lonely but it was the complete opposite. His cupboard had been real, as had the monster list of chores and Vernon's temper but the others had saved him from complete despair. Siren, Art, Trick, Alpha, and Cairo, nicknames that they only called each other, created to leave their real lives behind and a symbol of their bond. Maestro who had taught them everything he could, magic included, who gave them a true home and a haven when they had none.

First had been Siren, when he had been four, who had stood up for him against Dudley and was the first person who made him feel like he wasn't a freak as the Dursley's so often said he was. She was his best friend, his confidant, his protector and the one who would never leave him behind.

Next had been Alpha and Maestro. Maestro was Alpha's guardian, his teacher, more like family then anyone of his blood relatives. They had found each other one day when he and Siren had wandered into the forest to get away from Dudley and his pack. Maestro had seen their potential and taken them under his wing along with Alpha and soon they were the best of friends. Alpha was strong and sure, he never backed down and easily took the role of leader. He felt wanted with them and turned to them if he ever felt lost.

Trick had been found by Siren hiding away from the other kids behind a tree. She had coaxed him out and soon they were playing together in peace. Not long after they had taken him to meet Alpha and Maestro in the woods. He was shy at first but after they had a gotten him out of his shell he was bright and mischievous. He never judged Harry and listened to anything he had to say. He never felt alone with Trick.

Art came after, found by Harry on the way to their place in the woods. He became another part of their growing family with ease. Art was calm and level-headed but he enjoyed having fun with as much reserve as Trick. Harry was reassured by him whenever he felt like he wasn't good enough. He was closest with him after Siren.

Cairo was last and a genius. Siren had found him in the library in a mountain of books trying to cram everything into his head with moderate success. She managed to drag him away and get him to live a little. He was the final piece and their odd family was complete. If he was confused about something he always asked Cairo and he felt encouraged by him to do his best.

He would sneak out after the Dursley's were asleep and spend as long as he could with them in the night, playing, learning, just enjoying the company. When he was seven it had all changed yet stayed very much the same. It was the day they had been brought together as more then family, when they from that day on carried the proof of their bond with them always in the markings on their backs. The day he'd almost died only to be pulled back from the edge.

After that had been three years of almost bliss until they were ten and their families started to talk of leaving. Their worry had run rampant but they swore they wouldn't forget each other. That they would find each other again. Then Dumbledore had come and made them break that promise. He knew his siblings well and he knew they would make Dumbledore pay dearly for that.

As the memories wound down he began feeling like he was being pulled somewhere else. He relaxed into his forgotten memories and let himself drift away from that place. When he realized he was somewhere else he snapped his eyes open and bolted up. Instead of the hospital wing or anywhere near Hogwarts he was in a very familiar and very much missed glen. Surrounded by trees on all sides he felt tears start to gather in his eyes.

He wiped them away quickly and slowly stood up. The sound of footsteps behind him and various faint feelings and a happy hum in the back of his mind let him know who it was. He didn't turn around though; he didn't want this to be a dream and to wake up feeling alone again. He heard one of them chuckle and move forward enveloping him in a tight hug from behind. "It's real, we're here." Was all he said in Art's familiar calm tone.

Harry gave a choked sound before spinning in place and clinging to Art. Soon he was wrapped in another set of arms and being carried along. It was Alpha this time and again he didn't let go until he had too. Being set down it was Trick who hugged him next. His legs couldn't seem to hold up under the onslaught of emotion. He kept muttering 'this is real', 'you're here', and 'I'm not alone.' There was a hand, Cairo's, rubbing his back now as Trick rocked him slightly. They were muttering too, 'never again', 'you're back', and 'never alone'.

When he finally was able to pull away he turned to last of their party who hadn't said a word. Siren sat not a foot away, hands tightly clenched and a kind of hopeful disbelief in her eyes. He silently reached across the gap but didn't touch her, he let her make the next move. She hesitantly reached up and brushed her fingers against his palm, grip suddenly firm she pulled him forward so they met in a desperate embrace. Words pouring out of both their mouths, promises and reassurances, Siren chanting 'too long, too long, too long' and Harry intoning something similar 'not again, never again'.

"He will pay for this." Alpha growled at he watched. Siren had been going crazy the most out of them all. Cairo set a calming hand on his arm but there was just as much fire in his eyes. They were not letting Harry, no, they were not letting _Chorus_ out of their sight again. They were snapped out of their revere when Chorus quietly said, "So…what have you guys been up too in the last few years?"

Trick gave a loud laugh and clapped a hand on his bonded brother's shoulder "We'll tell you only if you do the same." The smile was wiped off his face however at Chorus' sudden pale face and sheepish smile. Chorus silently cursed every swear he'd learned from the Quidditch team, they were going to _freak_ when he told them about the past three years.

Trolls, basilisks, and dementors oh my!


	4. Catching Up

Six Point of Divergence

Chapter 3

_Harry finally settled himself down in the grass again and turned to his curious watchers. "Do you want me to start with the whole thing or just the magical part?" Something in his tone must not have been right if the looks they were giving each other were anything._

_Trick frowned slightly before his lips quirked up in a smile, "Let's start with the magical part first since that should get most of it out of the way and I don't want to feel like killing you relatives yet."_

_"Well it all started when one day in July when I got the mail one day and found an odd letter addressed to me…."_

* * *

_"So your father was a pure-blood and your mother a muggle-born?" Cairo asked to confirm._

_"Yes." Harry said._

_Art spoke up next "And Hagrid got you Hedwig for a present that was very nice of him, we'll have to thank him for that."_

* * *

Harry was unconscious, this much Hermione knew, what she or Ron didn't know, was why. She didn't think Professor Dumbledore or Madame Pomfrey knew why either. While exhausted magically and physically he shouldn't have just collapsed like that. They also didn't know why he was still unconscious and when he would wake up. Pomphery had tried to wake him up magically but it hadn't worked. She wondered if they should take him to St. Mungo's where there might be someone who knows what's going on but by the looks Dumbledore was giving Harry and Madame Pomphrey as they talked she didn't think that was going to happen any time soon. For now all they could do was wait.

* * *

_"A Mountain Troll." Cairo said flatly, an edge of shock creeping into his tone._

_"A Mountain Troll!" Art repeated in a raised voice leaning forward to look Harry closer in the eye, as if ordering to say it was all a joke._

_"We had to tell Hermione, we didn't know it'd be there!" Harry exclaimed._

_"At eleven…" Siren said thinly bringing a hand up to rub at her temples._

_"Only a few months into school with only another student to help you." Trick said in disbelief._

_"Trouble truly does stalk your heels doesn't it brother?" Alpha said as if he expected something like this to happen but wished it hadn't anyway._

* * *

_The sound of flesh hitting wood repeatedly filled the clearing as Alpha had taken to bashing his head against one of the trunks._

_"A basilisk….." Trick could only get out._

_"With just a sword and a hat all on your own!" Cairo was enraged._

_Harry tried to placate them. "I'm sure he would have come himself if he could…for the school at least."_

_"Pheonixes can teleport using fire and carrying a great amount of weight." Cairo informed icily._

_There was silence as the implications set in before Alpha turned from the tree and stared at them. "I want his head on a pike."_

_"That's not painful enough!" Siren hissed darkly. Dumbledore was going to pay, Harry almost felt sorry for him. Almost._

* * *

_Harry was looking at Siren with a mix of happiness and nerves. "So you're living with your grandparents now?"_

_"Yep." She answered easily as she leaned back onto her elbows._

_"But how did…" he trailed off. A hard look entered her eyes, "I'll explain it better later" she finally said giving her head a small shake to dismiss the slightly gloomy atmosphere._

_He slowly nodded as his eyes lit up again "So what else can you tell me about this teacher of yours?"_

* * *

The ministry was in an uproar! People running around with piles of paper and files and memos were flying back and forth from department to department. They were preparing for guests. Fudge had no idea what to do. He was barely managing to keep the press from finding out about this and having a field day. Only he wasn't so sure he could because other newspapers were already printing it worldwide. The IWC was inquiring certain things to him and his staff and it was all preposterous. Apparently there were some kids who'd collapsed because of a blocked bond finally opening and it was leading them to Britain, Scotland actually, where Hogwarts was. A team of wizards from the IWC and several other countries were coming in while the investigation was ongoing.

He'd have scoffed if the people asking questions weren't so serious when asking, instead he was sweating in nervousness. Whoever these children were they knew people in high places. They were also looking into who blocked the bond in the first place and arresting them along with inquiring into the Ministry for not knowing such a thing took place. Such a spike of magic had to be recorded in some records somewhere and there should have someone who was monitoring those records. Bonds were serious things especially since at least one of them was a magical creature, which brought up another whole pile of legal issues he had had no idea how to deal with, that was why they had a magical creature department, but the accusations brought up against the ministry itself was what worried him most.

He was going to have to firecall Albus and possibly send a team of Aurors to Hogwarts to find out if anything had happened. But Albus would have told him if anything so big had happened. This situation wasn't something that could be missed if the information was correct. Someone near or in Hogwarts was most likely unconscious and unable to be roused by any means like the others or at least having magical fluctuations. He had already sent a lackey to St. Mungo's but no one had come in from Hogwarts with any sort of problem. He gave a sigh as he headed back to his office to dig up his bottle of Scotch, this just wasn't a good day. Hopefully the situation would be clearer tomorrow when the team arrived and he could hopefully to get answers.

* * *

_"Seriously? You got stuck in an ancient tomb?" Harry asked incredulously at Cairo and Trick._

_"Yep, not as fun as you'd think." Trick replied._

_"Especially when the mummies came out…." Cairo said in a long suffering tone._

_A shout of "Mummies! Real mummies?" filled the clearing._

* * *

_Harry could only sit looking at his lap to avoid the looks on their faces. This was by far the worst out of any of the others._

_"Dementors." Art says and Harry can't tell what he's feeling, the bonds are rolling in emotions, but by the looks one the others faces this is something important. He knew why, they'd told of what they'd felt right before the block broke and he knew it was when he'd been trying to save Sirius, when he had saved him and himself._

_"And when they get close…." Trick trailed off as in pain._

_Siren moved closer and sat right next to him as he leaned into her. "Yeah" he confirmed hesitantly, "But I'm not sure if that's the worst."_

_At their questioning looks he continued "After that when I went to sleep that night I…had a dream, not a good one either."_

_"About what?" Alpha asked gently._

_"The day of the bonding." He said softly as he continued to look at anything but them. The drawn in breathes told him they understood. "I didn't know it then, when I woke up I barely remembered what happened but now that the block is gone…"_

_Siren sighed heavily "That would be a painful memory wouldn't it."_

* * *

Dumbledore sighed tiredly as he sunk into his chair in his office. He didn't say a word to any of the paintings of past heads despite the curious looks. He had wondered if such a day would come, drat it all he thought his spells would hold! The last thing he needed was five other brats watching him like a hawk around the boy. It was bad enough how much the boy had relied upon them when he'd come to check almost three years ago. He was already learning magic for Merlin's sake! How could he hope to manipulate the boy into becoming Tom's vanquisher and his perfect subordinate if he couldn't guide him!

He would have tried to despite the magic, it could have been an advantage, but they had been so weary and absolutely defiant of him until he'd grown tired of it. He had had to take their memories away so his authority wouldn't be questioned. The bond had also had to be blocked or the others would have just come after him after the memory spells faded from the magic of the bond. It had been extremely fortunate when all but Harry had left, distance could only help in keeping them from finding out what he'd done. He hadn't had the time to just manipulate it so that all six were under his guide, it wouldn't be rearing its head now if he had. He was only thankful that the other thing he'd bound hadn't shown itself yet. Hopefully he would be able to fix this mess before it got out of control.

* * *

_"So it was all the bond being blocked?" Harry asked._

_"Yes." Art answered._

_"Even when I felt like I wasn't right in my skin?" That had sometimes been the worst sensation._

_"Not right in your skin….?" Art said confused before Siren tensed next to him._

_"No…." She breathed in horror before her eyes lit up with fury "He didn't." she said but her tone said the opposite._

_"….I think he did." Trick said tightly after a moment._

_Siren was looking at the six archways across the clearing that led back to their individual minds before standing and motioning the others to do the same. "Chorus we have something to show you."_

_He looked between them all before asking worriedly, "I haven't remembered everything have I?" He thought he had when he had been in that place, he felt like he remembered everything._

_"I don't think you've remembered this. It was more of something known then remembered." Alpha said evenly as he pushed him towards the archways. Harry went nervously wondering about what else Dumbledore could have hidden from him to get such a reaction out of his siblings._

**I do believe Dumbledore has just jinxed himself and he's starting to show his evil side. And Harry has gotten some bonding time in with his siblings! Hm, I wonder what it is that Harry hasn't remembered yet? Anybody wanna guess?**


End file.
